Ochiba
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey Quand un rêve amoureux se transforme en cauchemar de la luxure


_**Titre**__ : Ochiba_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey (ça change hein XD) mais plus deux en particulier_

_**Genre**__ : genre je vais encore me faire frapper par Saku-chan XD quoi que O.o, genre violence, sexe et ame sensible s'abstenir_

_**Disclaimer**__ : pas à moi !! et heureusement pour eux, vraiment XD_

_**Spoiler**__ : NAN _

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Heu...encore une fic de commencée XDDD c'est bien beau de les commencer mais faut vraiment que je me décide à les finir hein XDD enfin bref après avoir regardé l'émission d'hier sur les fantasmes (oui ho ça va hein XD je suis majeure et vaccinée XD) j'ai cette fic horrible qui m'est venue à l'esprit XD au début je voulais pas l'écrire mais au finale ça me botte bien XDD en plus je vais utiliser des persos que j'ai tendance à négliger enjoy donc voilà j'ai trop rien d'autre a dire XD advienne que pourra XD je me lance aie aie aie _

_Nana-chanqui songe à acheter une île déserte (06/12/07)_

**Ochiba 1**

par Nana-chan

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que cela durait, _un an deux mois et douzes jours_, il en était réduit à compter les jours, pour se dire qu'un jour de plus ou de moins ce n'était rien, au point ou il en était.

Il n'avait rien vu venir bien sûr, _il_ était bien trop doué pour ça ! car bien sûr il n'était pas le premier à tomber dans son filet, du moins il voulait s'en persuader. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ! Se laisser avoir par un sourire, quelques mots, une caresse...

Mais il avait tant besoin d'amour et d'affection, lui qui n'avait toujours connu qu'échec et déception, même au sein de sa propre famille. A 14 ans, quand il avait commencé à s'intérresser plus à la musique qu'à ses études, à 16 ans, quand il avait quitté l'ecole pour intégrer un groupe, à 19 ans, quand il leur avait annoncé le début de sa carriere profesionnel et avoué son homosexualité.

Sa mère avait pleuré, son père l'avait gifflé, c'était la premiere fois qu'il levait la main sur lui, ce fut la derniere fois qu'il posa un regard sur lui, un regard mélangé de haine et de dégout.

Il était parti de chez lui en claquant la porte, jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, pourtant il aimerait tant y retourner aujourd'hui.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, de la fois ou il c'était fait "avoir" là où tout avait commencé, le début de l'histoire...

Oo°°oO

**Un an 2 plus tot,**

Ils étaient installés tous les cinq autour d'une petite table, la journée avait été longue, photo de presse, interview, derniers essayages de leur costume de scène. Le live étant pour dans deux jours, Kyo avait suggérer ce club, afin que tout le monde puisse se détendre, lui le premier.

Et ce fut au cours de cette soirée qu'il _lui_ lança les premiers signes, un sourire, auquel il répondit en tout amitié d'abord, puis une oeillade, très discrète certe, mais qui de lui échappa pas. Il y répondit par un sourire géné, qu'un membre du groupe lui montre une petite touche d'affection le génait, il les considérait comme ses frères.

Au court de la soirée il cru en percevoir d'autres, de signe, des sourires plus insistants, des regards pénétrant, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ vienne s'assoir à ses côtés, alors que les autres étaient allés danser ou bien chercher à boire. Le blond voulu les rejoindre mais _il_ l'en empècha, posant une de ses mains sur sa cuisse.

- Tu me quittes déjà ? _Il_ avait une voix des plus sensuel, comment résister à ça.

- Non, je...je ne voulais pas les laisser seuls voilà tout ! _Il _gloussa, visiblement très amusé par la réaction de son camarade. _Il _se pencha à son oreille, laissant _sa _main, qui était posée sur sa cuisse, remonter vers son entrejambe.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de toi. Il se raidit, sentant _sa _langue explorer le pavillon de son oreille, puis _il_ reprit. Je les ai surpris une fois, crois-moi Kyo est un homme plus que comblé.

_Il _laissa trainer la fin de sa phrase, de cette façon, il ne faisait plus aucun doute des relations qu'entretenait le chanteur avec les deux autres.

- Je...Je ne le savais pas...

- Et bien maintenant c'est chose faite ! Et étant donné que tu n'as plus besoin de te soucier d'eux, si tu te souciais un peu de moi...

- De...de toi ?

- Tendre innocent...

I_l_ raprocha ses lèvres des siennes, les cellant dans un drôle de baiser, passioné pour l'un et surpris pour l'autre. Mais quand _il_ monta à qualifourchon sur lui, il perdit complètement le contrôle de son cerveau, et laissa ses bras venir encercler _sa_ taille. Leur étrange baisé devint vite langoureux, ils s'exploraient mutuellement pour la premiere fois, et il adorait ça. Cependant quand _il _devint plus entreprenant, il se raidit de plus belle, _le_ faisant glousser.

- Et si on allait chez moi ?

- Mais...et les autres ? _Il_ l'embrassa, et encercla son visage de _ses_ mains.

- Je te l'ai dis trésor, ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de nous !

En effet, les trois autres étaient toujours sur la piste de danse, Kyo était au mileu, son bassin étroitement collé contre celui de Die, qui embrassait le troisième par dessus l'épaule du chanteur.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, _il_ descendit de son perchoir et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses jambes, et quand il se retrouva dans l'appartement de _l'autre_ il sembla retrouver soudainement ses esprits.

- Ecoute, je devrais peut-être rentrer, il est tard et je...

_Il _déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres fines, le faisant taire.

- C'est toi qui va m'écouter tresor, _son_ regard n'avait plus rien de doux, et semblait embué par le désir, je me fiche complètement qu'il soit tard, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir sans avoir eu ce que je voulais !!

Tout en disant cela _il_ s'était raproché de lui, encerclant sa taille, le privant de toute retraite. L'autre s'était raidi à _ses_ paroles, ne sachant pas comment réagir, que faire, d'un côté, il aurait été stupide de nier que _son camarade _ne le laissait pas de marbre, mais d'un autre, c'était si soudain, il le voulait, mais pas comme ça.

- Ecoute, pas...pas comme ça, je veux bien le faire avec toi, tu me plais, mais pas comme ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Mais sans même attendre de réponse, _il_ attaqua son cou, l'assaillant de baisers et de morsures, laissant une _ses_ mains se glisser sous sa chemise, tantdis que l'autre alla s'attarder sur l'entrejambe de son pantalon, dont le tissus était déjà tendu. C'était plus que son bon sens puisse en supporter, il s'empara goulument de _sa_ bouche, tantpis, il allait coucher avec _lui_ mais ils devraient s'expliquer après, il ne voulait pas être le coup d'un soir.

_Il_ l'entraîna sans retenue vers _sa_ chambre, il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà _il_ déchira sa chemise, s'attaquant déjà à son pantalon, qu' _il _n'eut aucun mal à faire disparaître tout comme son calçon.

Mais alors que lui était nu, _l'autre_ avait conservé tout ses vêtements.

- Allonges-toi trésor !

Ce qu'il fit, non pas sans hésitation, tant dit qu'_il_ se déshabillait enfin, d'une extrême lenteur, certe son trésor pouvait profiter du spectacle, mais voir _ses_ mains douce efleurant _son _corps de cette manière et en retirant chaque vêtement, ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation, et donc sa frustration.

- Haan je t'en prie, viens...

- C'est moi qui décide, tu ne l'as pas encore compris trésor.

Mais malgrés tout, _il_ vint le rejoindre, montant à qualifourchon sur lui, et reprenant d'assaut son cou. L'autre profitant de la douce torture, pour laisser ses mains explorer le corps de son futur amant, caressant tout d'abord _son _dos, redescendant sur _ses_ fesses, puis laissant une de ses mains explorer _son_ entrejambe, et dans la fougue de leurs préliminaires il se laissa aller à introduire un de ses doigts dans _son_ intimité, ce qui eut pour effet de _le_ faire stopper instantanément _ses _caresses

- Enlève ça tout de suite

- Que.. quoi ? I_l_ le foudroya du regard.

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris !! enlève ton doigt, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire c'est moi qui prends les rennes, c'est moi qui vais te baiser et pas l'inverse mon trésor, alors détends-toi, enlève ce doigt et laisse moi faire.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, tout se passa très vite, _Il_ se glissa entre ses cuisses d'ivoire, releva son bassin et le pénétra sans aucune préparation, aucune douceur. Et alors qu'il criait toujours de douleur, _l'autre_ entamait déjà des vas et vients tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, il lui semblait que ses reins étaient en feu tellement la douleur était fulgurante. Mais _lui_ semblait se délecter de chacun de _ses_ coups de butoir, toujours plus profond et de chacun de ses cris.

- Yamette...onegai yamette !! Il n'en pouvait plus, d'épaisses trainées de larmes coulaient sur ses joues, si bien qu'_il _s'arrêta, le regardant un instant, un sourire pervers dessiné sur son visage pourtant si doux d'habitude..

- Tu vas pourtant devoir t'y habituer mon trésor, car maintenant tu es a moi, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter encore et encore...

Sans rien ajouter, _il_ reprit _ses_ vas et vients. L'autre ne se plaignait plus, même si le plaisir n'était pas encore tout à fait présent, la grosse douleur était passée et il commençait à se faire à _sa_ présence.

Oo°°oO

Cette nuit là il comprit que sa vie allait basculer, il avait été rassuré de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le coup d'un soir, mais de tout _ses_ autres soirs. Même s'il avait trouvé leur relation étrange et le comportement de son _partenaire_ des plus troublant, il ne voulait pas repousser la seule personne qui lui montrait enfin de l'affection, autre que fraternelle ou amicale, si seulement il avait su.

Oo°°oO

**Dix mois plus tot, 3**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'avait commencé leur drôle de relation, au fil des semaines il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence que leur relation n'était que purement sexuelle, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé pour autant, après tout le sexe était une marque d'affection non ?

Jamais _il_ n'avait été différent de leur premiere fois dans leur relation, toujours aussi brute, sans douceur, sans amour ? Mais si _il_ ne l'aimait pas pourquoi continuait _il _à le voir lui plutôt qu'un autre ? _Il_ pouvait avoir beaucoup mieux.

Ce soir _il_ l'avait invité au restaurant, c'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient tout les deux, il s'en réjouissait d'avance. _Il_ lui avait dit qu'_il_ avait réservé une table dans un resto chic de la capitale, une table pour deux, à huit heure, et _il_ lui avait demandé de passer à sept heure chez lui, pourquoi si tôt ? Peut-être voulait _il_ qu'ils fassent l'amour avant d'y aller, plus aucune de _ses_ pratiques ne l'étonnait.

A dix neuf heures tappante il sonna chez _lui_.

- Ponctuel ! _Il_ le fit rentrer, lui laissa juste le temps de retirer ses chaussures, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres sans aucun ménagement. Il avait l'habitude maintenant, et se laissait faire, ça ne servait à rien de lutter alors autant profiter de la situation !!

En deux temps trois mouvements il se retrouva nu, comme d'habitude, alors que _lui_ avait conservé tout ses vêtements. _Il _l'entraîna dans _sa _chambre, convrant son corps de baisers et de caresses, une fois devant la porte, _il _le poussa à l'interieur, mais au lieu de le suivre, _il_ ferma la porte, le laissant seul dans la chambre.

- Nani ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, je suis habillé et coiffé, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'ai à tout refaire !!

- Demo, moi aussi j'étais habillé et coiffé je te signale !!

La colère avait pris le dessus, la frustration n'aidant en rien à lui faire regagner son calme.

- Sur le lit il y a les vêtements que JE veux que tu portes !! et ne cherche pas de sous-vêtements il n'y en a pas ! et quand tu auras fini d'enfiler ça vient me rejoindre que je te coiffe !!

Sans rien ajouter de plus _il_ le laissa s'habiller seul, attendant patiemment dans _sa_ salle de bain. Il le rejoignit quelque minutes plus tard, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je...je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça ? _Il_ sourit.

- Oui !! de plus je trouve que ça te va à merveille !! aller viens t'assoir ici que je finisse de te préparer trésor, sinon on va être en retard !

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas d'avantage, il savait cela inutile, il vint donc rejoindre _l'autre_, sa magnifique robe cocktail noir lui faisant une démarche des plus sensuelle, chacun de ses pas écartant les fentes de chaque côté et revelant des jambes finement scultées et guenées de bas en résille.

Il prit place sur le petit tabouret en face de la coiffeuse et _l'autre_ s'afféra, peignant ses cheveux, puis les relevant en un élégant chignon qu'il agrementa de divers rajoutes bouclées. Après quoi il déposa une fine couche de maquillage sur ses yeux, ses joues et ses lèvres.

- Voila, tu es très beau comme ça, _il_ déposé un délicat baiser sur sa joue, mets ce collier, je vais enfiler ma veste je t'attends dans le vestibule, au fait, j'espère que tu sais marcher avec des talons...

Et _il_ quitta la salle de bain le laissant seul une fois de plus. Il se dévisagea dans le miroir, il se reconnaissait à peine, il était vrai que tout ceci lui allait plutôt bien, même s'il se sentait très mal à l'aise de devoir passer la soirée en robe, surtout sans sous-vêtements, mais du moment que ça pouvait lui faire plasir, il était prêt à tout.

Il se parra du collier et se rendit dans le vestibule ou _son amant_ l'attendait déjà, chaussé et son manteau sur le dos. Il enfila ses escarpins, aussi noirs que sa robe, et ils partirent.

Une fois au restaurant, l'hôtesse les conduisit à leur table, les gratifiant d'un "Madame, monsieur" l'illusion semblait parfaite, cela le rassura un peu. Une fois installé à table, _il_ lui dit qu'il pouvait commander tout ce dont il avait envie, que c'était _lui _qui invitait.

Mais malgrés cela il se contenta d'une salade et d'un filet de poisson accompagné d'un sauce au poivre, _lui_, préféra prendre une viande bien grillée accompagnée de légumes sautés et _il _choisit un vin français de neuf ans d'âge.

Le dîner sa passa très bien, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient vraiment du temps ensemble depuis le début de leur relation. Et malgrés son mal être du à sa tenue, il passait un bon moment.

- Tu t'amuses bien trésor ?

- Oui beaucoup, en plus c'est delicieux !

- Je savais que ça te plairais !!

_Il_ passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et commença à faire lentement remonter _son_ pied dechaussé le long de sa jambe dénudée. Il se raidit, en _le_ sentant monter de plus en plus haut, pour ensuite aller se perdre sur sa virilité qui commença à se durcir, si bien qu'il ne pu retenir un gémissement, ce qui sembla beaucoup _l_'amuser.

- Du calme trésor, on en est même pas au dessert.

Mais malgrés tout _il_ continuait _ses_ caresses, si bien qu'il du précipitement quitter la table, marchant aussi vite que ses chaussures le lui permettaient, en direction des toilettes, cachant autant que possible son érection plus que visble, qui se dessinait sur le tissu de la robe.

Il s'enferma à double tour dans une des cabines et essaya tout d'abord de se calmer, respirant lentement et essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais en vain, finalement, il se résigna et passa une de ses mains sous le tissus et entama de langoureux va et vient sur sa virilité. Quand il fut enfin soulagé il ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir, trop longtemps contenu, et il pria pour être seul dans les sanitaires.

Il sorti de la petite cabine, se lava les mains, rajusta sa robe et ses bas puis sorti, _il_ l'attendait dehors.

- Je ne te voyais pas revenir, ça va ? il rougit.

- Oui, ça va merci

_Il_ profita du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour encercler sa taille de _ses _bras et venir prendre ses lèvres, puis _il _susurra à son oreille

- Alors trésor, c'est meilleur seul ou a deux...

- Avec toi bien sûr!

- Bonne réponse ! Aller, viens, on va finir de manger !

- Ano, je n'ai plus très faim, tu préfèrerais pas qu'on rentre...? Il laissa trainer la fin de sa phrase, _lui_ faisant part de ses intentions, _il_ se colla à lui, frottant _son_ bassin contre le sien, déposant un baiser sur son nez.

- Non, moi je meurs encore faim.

Puis il le laissa là, regagnant leur table ou _l_'attendait leurs desserts. Il resta figé une seconde, puis alla _le_ rejoindre, c'est _lui_ qui décidait, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, ça il l'avait compris dès le départ

Oo°°oO

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, _il _avait toujours préparé son terrain à l'avance, allant crechendo dans ce qu'il ne voyait pas avant comme de petites humiliations.Ca allait de faire l'amour dans un lieu publique, à se laisser filmer pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour et à diffuser la vidéo à d'autres qu'eux, ou à se faire prendre des photos, pendant l'acte, par un inconnu, _il_ avait même utilisé des sexs toys sur lui une fois. _Il_adorait jouer de sa frustration, de sa souffrance même, mais comment s'en rendre compte quand on le vit, après tout ne dit on pas que l'amour rend aveugle? Car il _l_'aimait, ça c'était certain, et il voulait se persuader que _lui_ aussi l'aimait, mais aurait il vraiment du espèrer ?

Oo°°oO

**Deux mois plus tôt,**

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il était heureux, il avait passé la journée à écumer les magasins à la recherche de la tenue idéale et surtout du cadeau idéal. Car aujourd'hui cela faisait un an !! Non pas qu'il filait le parfait amour, mais qu'il vivaient une relation plutôt ambigue avec un autre membre du groupe.

Au début, il trouvait cela insultant de ne pas vouloir révéler leur relation aux trois autres, ils n'auraient pas trouvé ça étrange, eux-mêmes vivant une relation à trois !! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, ça il l'avait compris dès le départ, enfin _il_ lui avait fait comprendre, et ne ratait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler.

Ca aussi ça l'avait dérangé au début, puis il s'y était habitué. Il aurait pu mettre un terme à cette drôle de relation, mais il _l_'aimait, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui, comment pouvait-on se soumettre et obéir de la sorte si ce n'était par amour.

Mais ce qui le rendait particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui, c'était que enfin _il_ lui avait montré que _lui_ aussi, _il_ l'aimait. _Il _ne lui avait pas dit comme ça bien sûr, _il_ était bien trop fier pour ça, mais _il_ le lui avait fait comprendre.

Ce matin _il_lui avait téléphoné, lui souhaitant joyeux anniversaire, sur le moment il n'avait pas compris, mais quand _l'autre_ ajouta, qu'à cette occasion, _il_ le voulait toute la soirée et toute la nuit et qu'_il_ lui avait éservé une magnifique surprise, il compris qu'_il_ parlait de leur "un an".

C'était ça qui le rendait heureux, le fait qu'_il_ y ait pensé, qu'_il_ n'ait pas oublié et qu'_il_ lui ait même fait un cadeau. C'était bien une preuve, une preuve, que malgrés tout ce qu'_il_ pouvait lui faire endurer, _il_ l'aimait. Tous ses doutes furent ballayés sur ce simple appel.

Il était maintenant 17 heures, et il décida de rentrer pour se préparer, il ne voulait pas être en retard, _il_ détestait quand il était en retard, et il ne voulait pas _le_ mettre en colère, surtout ce soir. Il avait choisi de porter une tenue à la fois classe et décontractée, inutile de donner dans la grande tenue "pour ce que ça va durer !" c'était-il dit. Il avait donc choisi de mettre un pantalon noir, cintré, très simple, et une chemise blanche, dont il négligea les cinq premiers boutons.

Il sonna chez _lui_ à sept heure pile. La table avait été dressée pour deux personnes, un superbe chandelier se dressait entre eux deux. Durant tout le repas, regroupant des plats delicieux, _il _avait beaucoup de goût pour ça, ils n'avaient cessés de se dévorer du regard, n'en perdant pas une miette, et ne laissant aucun doute quant à la fin de la soirée.

Quand ils eurent terminés leur dessert, _il_ vint s'assoir sur ses genoux, s'emparrant sans retenue de sa bouche, une main dans son cou et l'autre pressant déjà son entrejambe. Quant à lui il s'était contenté d'encercler _sa_ taille de ses bras, _le _laissant mener le jeu.

Sans qu'_il_ ne s'en rende compte, il sorti de la poche de son pantalon le paquet qu'il _lui_ avait acheté, l'ouvrit, et _lui_ passa la fine chaîne en argent autour du coup, laissant reposer le médaillon dans le creu de _son_ cou.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _il_ porta la main au bijou

- Mon cadeau

- Tendre trésor...

_Il_ se pencha sur ses lèvres, un court instant, et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, lui banda les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Du calme trésor, fais-moi confiance...

- D'a...d'accord

- Bien, aller suis-moi.

_Il_ descendit de ses jambes, et lui prit la main, le guidant à travers l'appartement.

- Et où on va comme ça ?

- Je vais t'offrir mon cadeau moi aussi !!

Il avait marché sans la moindre hésitation, il _lui_ faisait confiance, et même les yeux bandés il avait reconnu le chemin, et quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il en reconnu l'odeur caractéristique, ils étaient dans _sa _chambre.

Lentement, _il_ le guida jusqu'au lit, le faisant s'assoir, tout d'abord puis s'allonger. Etant arrivé à terme, il voulu retirer son bandeau, mais _il_ l'en empècha, montant à qualifourchon sur son ventre. _Il_ l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais reçu un tel baiser de _sa_ part, il en profita. _Il_ s'attaqua à sa chemise en premier, mais en douceur toujours, une fois qu'_il_ en eut terminé avec, _il _s'attaqua à son pantalon, qu'_il_ fit disparaître en même temps que son calçon.

Quand lui aussi voulu _le_ déshabiller, _il_ l'en empècha, maintenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Puis, _il_ le lacha, mais très vite, deux liens, l'obligeant à relever les bras, vinrent emprisonner ses poignets, puis_ il _descendit du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? pourquoi sui-je attaché ? T'es où ?

- Là, du calme trésor, détends-toi, fais-moi confiance, le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Après un petit moment, où il lui sembla _l'_entendre gémir, _il_ remonta à qualifourchon sur lui, _il_ était nu à présent et même s'il ne la voyait pas,il sentait distinctement _son_ érection contre son torse, tantdis que _sa _bouche dissiminait, petites morsures et légers baisers sur son cou, et tantdis que _ses _mains s'attardaient sur ses flancs et dans ses cheveux, il en sentit deux autres, des mains, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, une bouche s'empara de sa virilité, intinctivement il se mit à se débattre.

- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- Chuuut du calme j'ai dis, j'ai invité un camarade de jeu.

- Non, je...je ne veux pas !!

- Et bien moi je veux ! alors cesse de remuer, détends- toi et essaye d'aprécier trésor.

Et tandis qu'il cessait de se débattre, les deux autres reprenaient leurs caresses. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce étaient ceux des _deux autres_, qu'_ils_ lachaient sans aucunes retenue, et de temps à autre les siennes, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher et de retenir. Lui, n'appréciait pas cette situation, il se sentait humillié, salit, trompé.

Malgrés lui, il laissa échapper ses larmes, qui allaient se perdre de chaque côté de son visage, _il_ ne les avaient pas remarquées bien sûr, bien trop occupés avec lui et l'inconnu. Il avait honte, honte que son corps réagisse alors que son esprit se sentait souillé, souillé et humilié de sentir d'autres mains que _les siennes,_ le toucher, le caresser et même le pénétrer, de sentir une autre bouche que _la sienne_, l'embrasser, le lècher et même le sucer.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, en finir le plus vite possible. Pourtant quand il sentit un des deux corps se glisser entre ses jambes il compris que tout était presque fini, Quand _il_ le pénétra, il ne put retenir un cri, de douleur bien sûr, mais il était soulagé, que ça soit _lui_ et pas l'inconnu, qui desormais griffait et mordillait son torse.

_Il_ gémissait à chacun de _ses_ coups de butoir et quand la cadence devint plus frénétique que jamais, _il_ invita l'inconnu à le rejoindre dans _ses_ cris.

- Ha...je t'en prie...prends-moi...dépèche-toi...hoo...ho oui...

_Sa_ respiration était saccadée et quand l'inconnu s'était executé, _il_ avait poussé un râle de plaisir assourdissant. _Il_ avait très vite reprit _ses_ vas et vients, et même s'il avait fini par s'habituer, comme à chaque fois, le fait de sentir les coups que _lui _donnait l'inconnu, ne faisait qu'intensifier sa propre douleur.

Après plusieures minutes, _il_ le sentit se déverser enfin en lui, et d'après le cri de l'inconnu, il avait dû en faire autant, quant lui, ils se foutaient bien qu'il jouisse ou pas, et pourtant il s'était libéré, certe pas dans le plaisir comme les deux autres, mais plus par réflexe physique. Il était soulagé, c'était fini, tout était fini, il allait être enfin détaché, il allait pouvoir retirer ce bandeau qui le maintenait dans le noir, et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et dormir, dormir, oublier, effacer cette nuit de sa mémoire.

Oo°°oO

Oublier. Comment pourrait-il oublier une telle chose ? Une telle humiliation. Pourtant avec _lui_ il en avait vu en un an, mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose. Mais rester auprès de celui qui lui avait fais ça n'aidait en rien, mais il avait choisi de rester,il _l_'aimait et il se disait qu'après tout, que pouvait _il_ bien faire de pire...4

Oo°°oO

**Une semaine plus tard, 5**

On aurait pu croire qu'après un tel acte, il aurait choisit de mettre fin à cette relation, mais non, il avait choisi de rester avec _lui_, après tout, _lui_, avait aimé cette nuit, _il _avait même prit beaucoup de plaisir, même si le fait qu'un inconnu _lui_ avait fait ce qu'_il_ lui avait toujours refusé, le contrariait un peu.

Il avait aussi peur, peur qu'une fois leur relation terminée, _il_ en parle aux autres de ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'ils se moquent de lui, de sa soumission, qu'ils rient de lui, l'imaginant dans toute ces situations, plus humiliantes les unes que les autres.

Alors il avait choisi de continuer, faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme si lui aussi avait aimé. Ca ne _l_'avait pas touché plus que ça.

Aujourd'hui _il_ l'avait appelé dans l'après-midi, pour lui dire qu'ils sortaient le soir même, mais que ce n'était pas la peine de faire un effort vestimentaire, que là ou _il_ l'emmenait il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il avait insisté pour savoir ou ils allaient, mais _il _avait refusé de lui dire, pretextant que c'était une surprise. Une surprise..._ses_ surprises lui faisaient peur maintenant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. A 22 heures précise, _il_ passa le prendre en voiture, sur le chemin, il ne reconnaissait pas la route et _l'autre_ refusait toujours de répondre à ses questions, ne parlant que par énigme, un rictus permanent au coin de _sa_ bouche.

_Il_ se gara dans un parking mal eclairé, il n'y avait pas grand chose aux alentours, quelques boîtes de nuits, des boutiques, fermées, et quelques club et love hotels à la façade lumineuse. _Il_ le fit pénétrer dans un club portant le nom de "Seigoku" 6.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce club ? Il arrêta de marcher.

- C'est un club, spécial, tu vas voir tu vas adorer !!, fais-moi confiance trésor.

- D'accord.

Et il le suivit à l'intérieur, même si la dernière fois qu'il _lui _avait fait confiance, il l'avait regretté. A l'entrée, une hôtesse _lui_ indiqua que les autres étaient déjà là et qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Puis elle les conduisit devant une porte, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit pleine de sous-entendu.

_Il_ ouvrit la porte, et il vit deux autres hommes à l'intérieur, en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Ils rentrèrent, il scruta la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, et se rendit compte qu'elle était bourrée "d'accessoires", de nombreuses choses commençaient à fuser dans sa tete, mais la voix d'un des deux inconnus, le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

- Tu es en retard !!

- Des bouchons sur le périph !

- Je vois...7

Celui qui avait parlé se raprocha de _lui _et avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit _l_'embrassa goulument. Il resta figé devant se spectacle, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu le deuxième venir dans sa direction, et tant dis que _son compagnon_ était déjà à moitié nu et allongé sur le premier inconnu, le second le souleva et l'entraîna sur le lit sans aucun ménagement et aucune douceur.

- IIE !! Yamette !!

- Chuuuuut tu parle trop trésor !!

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

- Ecoute, se soir moi je vais coucher avec Takumi, et pendant que je serais en train de le baiser, je pourrai regarder Suichi en faire autant avec toi !! Vas-y Suichi, baise-le !! Et puis après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais rien fais avec lui !! souviens-toi de nos un an trésor...

Et _il _reprit ces précédentes occupations avec Takumi, tandis que Suichi l'avait déjà déshabillé, lui étant déjà à moitié nu depuis leur arrivée, et commençait à le caresser l'embrasser, le toucher. Comme il bougeait trop, Suichi avait prit soin de l'attacher au montant du lit.

-Non !! Onegai !! pas ça, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !! mais pas ça !! je t'en prie !!

D'épaisses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le voyant ainsi se débattre, malgrés les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets, Suichi hésita à poursuivre. _l'autre_le regarda le supplier, tandis que Takumi ne lésinait pas en caresses et autres petits plaisirs.

- Baise-le je t'ai dis !! et s'il crie ou bouge trop, frappe-le, il aime qu'on lui montre qui commande ! Il le supplia.

- Shinya...

- N'est-ce pas que tu aimes avoir mal ? Kaoru !

Owari

OMFK mais qu'est-ce que j'ai écris OOpart se cacher entendant de loin les cris des fans de kaoru Pas tapper TTj'en peux rien si c'est une fic sadique à souhait qui m'est venue Oo Si ? bon ok XD En tout cas j'ai speedé pour l'écrire Oo motivée ? oui assez XD et Saku m'a menacé pour que je la finisse XD elle était pressée de voir son shinya en dominatrice " que voulez vous que je vous dises XDD merci à Saku pour l'aide music entre autre XD à Aki pour les prénoms et le nom du club (j'hésitais avec d'autres mots XD) voilà je crois que j'ai fais le tour !! n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaire que je sache ce que vous pensez de ce truc XDDD

Nana-chandroguée de Noiz (11/12/07 ; 18h14)

1 feuille morte

2 2 mois et 12 jours

3 les indications de temps en gras son par rapport à l'intro du début !! dc là c'est 10 mois avant les "1 an 2 mois et 12 jours"

4 oui oui XD je peux faire pire XD

5 dc 1 an, 2 mois et 19 jours qu'ils sont ensemble ;) vous suivez XD

6 désir (sous-entendu sexuel)

7 je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça ce passe dans les club échangistes dc dans ma fic ça se passera comme ça XD


End file.
